1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magazine for a firearm having features that facilitate the loading of cartridges into the magazine.
2. Related Background Art
Traditional firearm magazines require manual loading of the cartridges through an upper opening in the magazine while overcoming the progressively increasing resistance of a compressed magazine spring as the magazine is filled. As it is loaded, each cartridge is generally pressed against a previously loaded cartridge, thus requiring considerable finger strength and dexterity. Many firearm users find the prerequisite finger strength and dexterity needed to manually load a firearm magazine difficult, particularly under adverse tactical environmental conditions. The resistance of the magazine spring slows the speed at which the magazine can be loaded, as well as tiring individuals required to load multiple magazines.
Many attempts have been made to provide magazines that are designed to facilitate loading or to provide separate devices that facilitate the loading of magazines. Separate devices are undesirable because of the inconvenience of having to carry them separately and the difficulties presented if they are lost or misplaced. On the other hand, the new magazine designs typically require complex additional mechanical elements that protrude from the magazine and preclude their use in firearms that are not specifically designed to accommodate them, and which constitute a reliability risk from mechanical damage or the intrusion of dirt or debris.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a firearm magazine that is designed to make the loading of cartridges easier, faster and less tedious, while being constructed of fewer parts for higher reliability with no protruding elements that preclude its use in pre-existing firearms.